Gohan To The Max: The Birth Of Gohan Jr
by Red Vision
Summary: Sequel To Gohan To The Max. Gohan Jr is born into the Dragon Ball universe as the family welcomes him into their own. While on the outskirts in the land of the dead Dabura has risen from his grave and unleashed a hellish force upon earth.
1. Finding Out The truth

Gohan To The Max: The Birth Of Gohan Jr

Chapter 1

Finding Out The truth

* * *

Summary- Gohan Jr is born into the dragon ball universe as the family welcomes him into their own. While on the outskirts in the land of the dead Dabura has risen from his grave and unleashes a hellish force upon the earth and all that threatens it as we know it. It is up to the z fighters to restore order. 

Author's Note: This is the first chapter of my sequel to Gohan To The Max. I'd like to invite new readers and returning readers to this story.

The Dragonball Universe had been in peace for several years after Gakril's defeat and the Z gang tried to relax for the next couple of years yet still training moderately. Goku had aged quiet a bit and so did the other Z fighters yet their fitness level and strength weren't hampered by it. Krillin and number 18 had another child named Susan, and Goten and trunks were now adults and finishing college and Gohan was still married to Videl. All had been going well until Goku and Chi Chi had another surprise.

It was the beginning of September as Gohan was getting ready to go to Kami's lookout to train when Videl stepped outside as Gohan closed the door behind him.

"Wait Gohan there is something I need to tell you right now and it is very important, please you have to wait", Videl ran towards him not looking back.

Gohan stopped and turned around to come over to her. "What do you want Videl I'm going to training like usual", He said in question

"Look there's something that I need to tell you, it's very important that you hear this now. I know you're probably going to hate me for this since we have been through this once before.

Gohan looked in confusion "What can it be that it is so important" Gohan replied.

She hesitated to speak the word for a second but then it just slipped out, "Gohan I'm pregnant"

There it was that one word that shocked Gohan and that was it.

He looked at her in a blank stare. "You can't be we have two kids already, now another one. You know I have grown old over these years and I'm tired of all this responsibility" Gohan spoke in utter frustration.

Videl looked away and then spoke in anger "You never acted this way before Gohan, why now. I just don't understand you sometimes"

"Look why are we fighting Videl, lets calm down and deal with this later. Maybe having another baby isn't so bad after all", Gohan said trying to ease the situation"

"Alright I guess you're right we'll talk about it later, you can go to your training"

Gohan proceeded to fly into the bright blue sky as his speed picked and he headed straight to kami's lookout.

He landed on the ground and met Mr Popo who then walked him over to the rest of the z gang who also were preparing for their morning training.

Gohan came over to Goku and the rest of the Z gang to greet them. They were waiting for him to arrive.

"Hey father, how are you today it was another peaceful day and we get to train again like we do everyday" Gohan said happily looking forward, Goku replied "You should train Gohan because you take to many breaks with Videl, you do know that right"

"I guess you are right it's like I'm doing the same things I was doing after the cell games, getting a little of my training by slacking off"

Goku looked at him and laughed in hysterics.

"You still remember that day, it was so long ago, I can't believe that day still lingers on your mind" Goku said.

"Oh come on why do you have to make fun of that it was long ago. Drop it dad, come on"

"Alright lets go training guys, we have no time to waste" Goku said dropping the subject.

Gohan looked over to where Krillin was and came over to him…….

"Krillin didn't you retire from fighting, aren't you too old to fight. You went back or something, aren't you like 50 now"

"I want to fight again so I did a rekindling of sorts if you should say so"

"Then lets go train, by the way where's Vegeta" Gohan said.

"Vegeta trains at his home still, like always, he never trains at kami's lookout no more."

"I see, that seems quiet understandable" Gohan said.

A few days passed as the training ended and the z fighters returned to the kami's lookout. They had been energized with power.

"I feel great now Father, that has really helped me, to train in that chamber for 3 days"

"I knew you'd feel good after the training, you always do"

xxxx

Gohan hesitated but there was something he had to tell Goku after they headed back home. Videl told him not to tell anyone but he had too.

It was around 5 pm at night when Gohan gave out the news about the baby.

"Goku I have good news, well hopefully its good news for you and then for chi chi., were having another baby me and Videl"

"A baby, another one!!! But that is just well just crazy." Goku said nervously.

"I thought you could take it dad, but I guess you can't take it as well" Gohan replied.

"I can take it son but this is just so much, we have peace now, no enemies, no problems, and we have to deal with a baby, you know this will hamper us financially", Goku told him

"I know but we can get through this dad come please he will be a strong Sayjin, you will see"

"How do you know it's a boy" Goku replied.

"I feel it, it has to be a boy dad, it has to be" Gohan said in confidence.

xxxx

In Hell

The fumes of evil were gathering in the underworld as a threat was about to undertake earth and banish it into purgatory, of torture and hatred, evil, and loss. A king had risen to take over earth and take power into his own hands and fulfill his destiny as ruler of earth. The king is fierce and he is strong and will undertake a following of hellish proportions to take his kingdom from the deepest thresholds of the abyss to the awakening of the earth. His rein will devour lands and suffer the many hills and valleys around him, and he will rule them with an iron hand.

It was about time for the sacrifice of the last soul for the day that Dabura entered his chamber. He was wearing a long white coat with red earrings and a black armor over the coat. The chamber was lit with twenty big candles that glorified the whole chamber and made it shine acutely. Dabura walked over to the table and sat down at the table, he called his servants.

"Gabriel please, I need to ask you something prepare the demon army for attack against earth, we will attack soon. I have sketched out the plans for quiet a few years since I've been in hell. Now I will conquer earth and take it as my own motherland into purgatory", Dabura said overwhelming his confidence

"Alright I will do as you say, sire the troops will be ready soon"

Dabura took the last drop of blood wine from the cup and went to his room.

"Soon my children I will kill Goku, and I will avenge my life and will live on earth than be stuck living in hell" Dabura said.

To be continued: Next Chapter is: The Birth


	2. The Birth

Gohan To The Max: The Birth Of Gohan Jr

Chapter 2

The Birth

* * *

Author's Note: Here's the next exiting chapter of Gohan To The Max: The Birth Of Gohan Jr. 

xxxx

Gohan was getting ready to go out training with pan and Goku for a while on a hot Saturday morning when things started to happen.

Gohan was about to get ready to go training when Videl ran out the room to the living room screaming, "Gohan where are you going I feel like shoving my fist up your mouth you bastard. Where are you running of to at this time, huh!" She said panting like a little girl

"It's morning Videl what's the matter with you. Don't tell me you're feeling it already. No! Not yet, it's just too early damn it"

Videl shoved her way through the room stomping her feet and yelling "I'm going through a tamper tantrum phase of pregnancy"

"Not now, why at this moment when I want to enjoy my training with Goku and Goten" Gohan replied anxiously.

Videl looked at him as raged poured into her face more and more like a volcano waiting to erupt, and melt Gohan's face right off.

"You son of a bi…, how dare you think of training when I'm going through a mental ordeal like this. I should have never been put in a position to be with you"

"Videl I will not train if it means that much to you, I will call it off right away. This is more important, and I will do whatever I can to get us through this"

"You better, you better. Or I will skin you like a pig"

Gohan backed away for a little bit after that remark and stayed away from Videl for that day, a few feet away, while her mood changed into a slightly better one.

xxxx

Gohan stayed at the home for the rest of the time as Videl cooked with Chi Chi in the kitchen. Videl's stomach was not showing pregnancy yet, but in a few days it would. Videl would have to tell Chi Chi someday about her child.

Chi Chi and Videl were Cooking Moo Goo Gai Pan, a dish cooked with chicken vegetables and mushrooms topped with a white sauce. The aroma was going through the whole house as they prepared the meals for Gohan, Goku, Goten, Trunks, Krillin, 18, yamcha, Bulma and the one and only Vegeta, who finally came by to visit. It was going to be a full house of people to eat and enjoy life and peace on earth.

As the moo goo gai pan was ready it was set up accordingly to the chairs and the number of people.

The whole house now was filled with the smell of food.

Gohan realized the smell after he came back from a quick exercise from outside.

"What's cooking, I smell veggies and chicken, tasty stuff, I like it"

"It's not only for you so don't thing you're going to gobble it all down yourself Gohan", Chi Chi said in a stern tone.

"I know, I know mom, I'm just saying you know food is my obsession, I go after dad now, though I'm still in shape, I guess Sayjins can eat whatever they want and never gain a pound"

"Maybe you're right, but are you studying in graduate school hard enough Gohan, you are going for your PHD in science"

"Of course I know I am, and why are you asking me that, I am studying" Gohan grinned.

Gohan realized their conversation was going no where so he politely asked Chi Chi to finish setting up the table.

xxxx

The table was set up and the Moo Goo Gai pan was set onto plates for each person. Everyone came to the party, and started eating the food.

Goku was the first to finish his whole plate and then ask for more and more, Gohan was next, as he asked for more, and the rest ate at their own pace.

The food was munched on for about fifteen minutes as time gradually passed and the plates emptied. The plates then were full of crumbs and leftovers that were not being eaten no more.

After the meal the z gang were finally full.

"Wow that was one hell of a dinner Chi Chi, Videl; where did you learn how to cook like that?"

"Chi Chi blushed, "Thank you I never knew I was such a good cook. I guess I have a telent for it huh"

"You sure know how to cook woman" Vegeta said.

"Is that all you say Vegeta, what the hell is wrong with you, that's my mother!" Gohan yelled

Vegeta waved his hand. "Are you questioning me boy, I'm not disrespecting no one. I said she was a good cook"

"Good lets keep it at that", Gohan replied

Chi Chi blushed even more. "Stop fighting, it's nothing my cooking is nothing to fight about"

"That's right it isn't Chi Chi, you did well" Gohan said looking at Vegeta with a serious look on his face.

"Stop looking at me like that, or I'm going to cause some damage to your face Gohan", Vegeta said annoyingly

Gohan was about to punch Vegeta when Goku intervened. "Vegeta, Gohan, come on this is a gathering not a brawl. Let's not fight, please"

"He started it", Gohan said in rage"

"I don't care who started it, no one fights that's it do you understand me damn it" Goku replied with anger.

Both Vegeta and Gohan backed away as Goku kept on talking.

"We are civilized people and there is no point in fighting for nothing" Goku commented.

"I agree father, Vegeta is acting like a jackass"

"And what are you mister smarty pants", Vegeta grumbled under his breath

"I'm Gohan for your information, and you are a selfish prick", Gohan said in reply to Vegeta's remark

Goku yelled again "Stop it!"

"I'm pregnant", Videl said

Everyone became quiet and silence echoed through the room. "What did you just say" Chi Chi asked.

"Just what you heard, did I stutter"

Chi Chi looked horrified at Videl she couldn't believe the truth.

"I can't believe it, you having another child is just preposterous. It's just too much to handle and it will be a huge burden on our family. I just don't understand how you put yourself in this situation at this point in your life. You already have one child, and now you'll have another kid to carry through college, don't you think that is just overwhelming"

"I'm sorry it just happened, we didn't expect it, we just fooled around and there it was. It won't happen again. Please you have to understand this is a burden for us too", Videl said begging for forgiveness

"I understand Videl we will get through this, Gohan what are your thoughts on this", Chi Chi looked over to him

Gohan froze all of a sudden at the pressure to speak as he finally came to the realization everyone was watching him.

"Well yes, hmm, we will get through this won't we" He smiled.

"Indeed we will, the birth will be a beauty, it will be the most beautiful baby ever so gorgeous and strong" Videl said.

Author's Note: Next Chapter: I'm here.


	3. I'm Here

Gohan To The Max: The Birth Of Gohan Jr

Chapter 3

I'm Here

* * *

Author's Note: Here's the next Chapter 

Videl was now in her final trimester of pregnancy, her stomach was showing quiet a bit. The whole family awaited the coming of Gohan Jr.

Gohan was by her side all the time like a nanny, doing all that he possibly could to make her feel comfortable. He bought clothes, and food, shopped for toys and all for the baby boy. He knew it was going to be a boy. Gohan told Videl he was proud of her a lot and that he was with her all the way through the life of having to take care of two people, a teenager and a baby.

The day came when Videl went in labor. It was about 10 in the morning a beautiful day shining in the sky; as the clouds glistened above the sun. Her pain was unbearable but it was soothed with the voice of Gohan's calming tone "It's alright Videl", He said, the baby is here and it's a boy. The head came out and then the rest of the body. It was a baby boy. It was Gohan Jr as The family decided to call him.

"Let me see him Gohan, is that really him, I can't believe it he look just like you. He has your eyes and hair and my eyebrows" Videl said.

Gohan laughed hysterically in amusement. "Well of course Videl he's our son"

Videl smirked and shrugged. "I know I'm just saying, jeez you're so literal"

"Videl, I being this way to annoy you, just kidding you know I love you", he said laughing again.

Videl grinned. "You're pushing it Gohan refer those comments to someone else please"

"Alright, alright, I will sorry"

"Where's Gohan Jr? We were so busy talking they must have taken him into recovery after birth you moron!" Videl said angrily.

"Oops; I guess you're right, we should go look for him until they mix up our baby with someone else's" Gohan replied anxiously.

Videl looked at him after that comment and replied, "Yes, and we should do it as soon as I recover of course, I want to see him too"

"Alright I will wait till you recover and I will try to find Gohan Jr. He must be somewhere about the many babies here. I will do my best to find him; you just wait for me here"

"Alright Gohan I will" Videl replied.

Gohan exited the room and went looking for Gohan Jr.

xxxx

**At The Son Family House**

Goku and Chi Chi as well as the rest of the z gang were preparing the house for Videl's and Gohan's visit from the hospital. They wanted the place to be clean and welcoming to the new baby sayjin and his new life in the son family. They cleaned the house properly and arranged a feast for the family as well as a banner that said welcome Gohan Jr.

It took a few hours for the whole group to finish the chores needed to get everything in order for Gohan's and Videl's arrival, but it was finally done in a couple of hours. They were all tired after this and settled down to rest.

"Wow all that for two people we may just be called workaholics huh. I believe so don't you think. I never worked so hard in my life as this", Goku said relieved it was over

"Oh sheesh you're so lazy, you have to work, how do you think you'll get anywhere if you don't work" Chi Chi replied.

"I guess you're right Chi Ch, I can be a lazy slug"

"That's not funny, it's a problem, you need to get it addressed" Chi chi said.

"Like you would know, I've always been this way chi chi" Goku replied being honest.

"I know you have Goku and sometimes it just annoys me. On another subject how long till the baby arrives Mr lazy butt" Chi Chi asked.

"I don't know, maybe in 2 hours or so. They should be coming soon, I heard Gohan saying he's going to be a strong sayjin boy just like me" Goku lied.

Chi Chi looked at him and then said, "I know you're making that up Goku, stop saying things that are not true it just looks bad"

Goku grinned at her response and refrained from saying anymore.

xxxx

**At The Hospital Again**

Gohan came into the room where all the babies were sleeping in their separate places. He couldn't see which one was his, so he came over to the doctor who was beside the room.

"Excuse me doctor which baby is Gohan Jr. I don't see which one is ours, there are a lot of them here and they look a like" Gohan stated politely.

"There are name tags on the bottom listed alphabetically, look through them" the doctor replied to the question.

"Thank you, I will do that" Gohan preceded and found Gohan Jr in a blue baby basket playing with toys. He was still growing inside. His sayjin tail was visible from his back side. He was so cute and cuddly and beautiful, a marvelous baby indeed. Gohan took him onto his arms and brought him over to the Doctor.

"I want to bring him over to my wife I thing he's ready to go and see her" Gohan said.

"But, you can't he's still growing" The doctor said.

"It's alright he's ok doctor, he'll be fine" Gohan reassured him.

Gohan left the place and went back to the room where Videl was waiting. She was now sleeping at the moment catching some z's. After that big labor she had to rest so sleep was appropriate.

Gohan came closer to where Videl was sleeping, he didn't want to wake her up so he just sat there with the baby until she woke up. After she woke up they cuddled with the baby, played games and laughed together.

Later that day they finally came home to be surprised by the son family.

Next chapter is: Welcome


	4. Welcome

Gohan To The Max: The Birth Of Gohan Jr

Chapter 4

Welcome

* * *

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter. I'm introducing a new character today. 

xxxx

As Gohan and Videl came into the room it was pitch black everywhere. The lights were off and they were not aware of what was about to happen. They both looked around in the darkness.

"Hey Videl why are the lights off, where's everyone and why is it so quiet." Gohan said in confusion.

"Beats me, turn on the damn lights before I fall or something!!" Videl yelled in frustration.

Before Gohan found the switch, the switch was flipped by another hand. "Hey who's there, I have a lot of ki" Gohan said.

The switch was flipped and the lights went on where they saw the z gang all yell surprise like idiots as Gohan almost tripped on Videl. "Idiot you could have hurt me and Gohan Jr! get out of the way." Videl said in annoyance.

Everyone stopped in their happy go lucky mood and stared at them.

"Videl are you alright, you don't look well. The pregnancy has given you stress hasn't it" Chi Chi said.

"What's given me stress is scaring us like this at three in the morning" Videl replied.

"But we tried to surprise you with your new baby. It was all for a good cause" Goku added.

"She's just tired, maybe some other time, Videl go rest if you don't want to celebrate now" Gohan said.

"Who said I didn't moron, I just don't like to have heart attacks, from surprises, but I love celebrations for my Gohan Jr, he is my and your son" Videl replied.

"Good so you will celebrate, damn it's like she has mood swings" Gohan said.

"What did you say; you know I have two ears, Gohan"

"Nothing I said would you like to ride the swing with me sometimes" Gohan said sounding like a moron.

"What! You're weird Gohan, just lets get ready to celebrate" Videl replied.

Everyone in the room giggled after Videl left.

"You're Good Gohan, you sure are a good liar to a woman that just finished another pregnancy" Trunks said.

"Trunks shut up and talk to your father please, don't talk to me about these things, its quiet rude" Gohan replied.

Vegeta grabbed Trunks by the ear even when Trunks was already 22 and yanked him away from Gohan.

"Boy you better behave, or I will skin you from limb to limb" Vegeta told trunks.

Gohan left the room and headed to their bedroom. Videl was sitting with Gohan Jr and breast feeding him. Gohan came in the room.

"Videl you have a moment to spare. It's about your attitude, just please listen don't react to me"

Videl agreed to not react.

Gohan proceeded to talk. "After you gave birth to Gohan Jr you became very angry and stressed. Why are you this way, is it me or the baby?" he asked.

Videl didn't respond at first but then started to say something. "It's too much Gohan, I'm getting older and there are more responsibilities in my life now. I have to be serious about this with you. Can we really raise Gohan Jr together without Chi Chi's and Goku's help? Soon you'll be out of graduate school and we can have our own separate house, not just a separate floor like we do now but the whole house"

"Why are you so unsure Videl we have all we need, it's alright and you'll see. I will find a job that will support us both and then we can raise pan and Gohan Jr, finances won't be a problem" Gohan comforted her kindly.

"I hope so Gohan, I just hope……."

Gohan and Videl left the room and came back to the living room where the Z gang was waiting for them to arrive.

"OK let's celebrate people. We're more than ready right Videl." Gohan looked at her with a smile.

"Yes, except Gohan, one thing you had promised before about don't you remember. To go riding on a swing with me" Videl said.

"Oh that hehe, maybe some other time, did I tell you that one time I fell from a swing and hurt myself, well I'm scared of them and I probably forgot to tell you that"

"But you're a sayjin, you can't get hurt by a swing" Videl replied.

"Hmm, well you see, I was only 4 years old when it happen"

"OK whatever….lets go eat the food" Videl said ignoring Gohan.

Gohan and Videl as well as the rest of the Z gang went over to the table with the plenty of different varieties of foods sitting waiting to be eaten. Goku again was the first to eat his plate followed by Gohan and then Trunks and Goten. The rest had eaten moderately at their own pace.

xxxx

**In Hell**

Dabura was readying his army for apocalypse on earth and he was not getting any less evil doing it. He was under a strict schedule to get everyone ready for earth's first attack. It was going too happened soon, in a few days. His soldiers were quiet powerful and up too ssj2 level. The soldiers were similar looking to Dabura's body structure and face, but they had a leaner body, as Dabura had a more muscular body.

xxxx

Dabura was finishing his training at his private training room in his palace, it was late in the day during this time, as he finished his training he exited the room and went to his throne room. In the throne room the servants helped Dabura to his throne, where he sat for the rest of the day collecting souls.

Later that day Dabura got a visit to his throne room from a magical Fire spirit named Ifrit. Note: (Ifrit is a good spirit and is being controlled by Dabura)

"Hello Dabura, the soldiers are finally ready" Ifrit said.

"I want to ask you something, can you please assist me in destroying earth, my dear friend" Dabura asked kindly

"Of course anything for you master. I will do anything in my power to satisfy your needs" Ifrit said.

"Then destroy Goku and Gohan, I will finish the rest of them after you do. Let the soldiers kill the regular people" Dabura said.

"Goku and Gohan, I don't know who they are, you have to show me how they look" Ifrit said in confusion.

"We will see them on earth, you just wait my friend, and prepare and arrange everyting.

Ifrit nodded in agreement, "Alright master, as you wish"

The soldiers were ready to go out to earth and fight. There was just one more thing that was needed to be done. Prepare Ifrit for the fight with Gohan and Goku, because it wasn't going to be easy.

xxxx

Next Chapter Is: Ifrit's Training


	5. Ifrit's Training

Gohan To The Max: The birth Of Gohan Jr

Chapter 5

Ifrit's Training

* * *

Author's Note: In this chapter Ifrit starts his training to level himself with Gohan and Goku. 

Here is the next chapter.

xxxx

Dabura was in his throne room sleeping for a while and nothing seemed to bother him for the remaining couple of hours till he woke up. He had things to do after he got up from bed, a lot of duties as the demon king in hell. Dabura had to control the evil souls coming in and out of hell and to punish them accordingly. He had other duties as to prepare his soldiers in finalizations for the attack on earth. The last thing was to prepare Ifrit for combat. There were measures to be taken in order to prepare him for Gohan and Goku and he needed a strenuous program immediately. The program was to be demonstrated in a large supervised area where he could train with other equally strong but not on par soldiers.

Dabura decided to start training on the next day with Ifrit, but Ifrit was hesitant at first. He thought he was strong enough to defeat Goku and Gohan without proper training. Dabura tried to tell him he was not, that training was imminent or failure was the result.

"You have to train Ifrit, you can't be so over confident about yourself. Your over confidence will kill you some day, don't you know that" Dabura said.

Ifrit still wouldn't listen to Dabura after that comment.

"My confidence shows my strength Dabura, and that shows why I will kill them quiet easily without any secondary help"

Dabura grinned at that reply.

"Please you will die, if you don't do as I say then you will fight me now, and I am more powerful than you as you already know. I chose you to fight Goku and Gohan for a reason you know" Dabura said.

"And what reason is that" Ifrit asked curiously

"To see them weakened and then take them out after you die"

Dabura looked at him in awe.

"After I die, what do you mean…. are you going to kill me" Ifrit replied.

"If you listen to me I won't kill you, but if you disobey me I will" Dabura said.

Ifrit thought for a moment in silence at what was going on and started to realize what was happening.

"You're controlling me aren't you, you sick mother……." Ifrit said.

"Wow you are stronger than you look, and why am I controlling you huh? Well I'll tell you, it's because you're weak and you need to be taught a lesson" Dabura blurted it out.

Ifrit started to get angry as fumes came out of his ears and nose.

"You're a good spirit Ifrit and you never do anything bad, don't you ever feel like breaking the rules. Don't you ever feel like going crazy, well welcome to hell" Dabura said.

Ifrit started to steam up as his body turned bright red.

"Hold on Ifrit if you keep on doing this you'll kill us all, you have past your test. Your training is over my friend, you are quiet the bull."

Ifrit stopped powering up and looked at Dabura. Ifrit was different now; he was more alert and serious. Anger poured inside him but he didn't show it, he had finally joined the dark side, one where Dabura resided in.

Dabura came over to him and patted him on the head.

"You did well Ifrit, you are an amazing creature. How do you feel?" Dabura asked.

"Wonderful, everything seems clearer now, I feel new and better. I feel rejuvenated and alive" Ifrit said in relief.

Dabura replied, "Good, I am happy that you feel that way let's go now to rest and get ready, because in two days we start our attack on earth"

Both Dabura and Ifrit left and went to rest at their rooms in the palace.

xxxx

**Son Family House**

It was night time Gohan Jr was in his crib, he was crying and whining like a typical baby. Gohan was up all night trying to get him to sleep, but there was no rest. Gohan Jr just didn't want to sleep. He continued to cry and cry. Videl wasn't sleeping as well; the rest of the family tried too sleep but couldn't like Videl. Everyone was up the whole night because of Gohan Jr whining and crying.

Nobody knew why he was so distressed because other nights prior to this night he slept well. Gohan and Videl brought him milk and toys but still he cried. Pan was ripping her hair out from the noise.

"Make him shut up" Pan said.

Videl slapped her daughter.

"That is no way to speak to your brother" Videl said.

"Sorry mom. I didn't mean to" Pan replied.

Everyone was going crazy all over the house till a few minutes later he magically stopped crying.

No one knew why he cried but Vegeta had an idea, a sign of something bad was about to occur on earth

Author's Note: Next Chapter: The Attacks Begin

Special Note: In the next chapter the first attacks of Dabura's plan to take over earth come into play. Stay tuned for the next chapter of Gohan To The Max: The Birth Of Gohan Jr


	6. The Attacks Begin

Gohan To The Max: The Birth Of Gohan Jr

Chapter 6

The Attacks Begin

* * *

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter. In this chapter Dabura continues to plan his attacks, but they unravel themselves in the process. 

xxxx

Dabura had finally prepared his army and Ifrit for the attack on earth. He was ready to march the army up to the planet through the portal hole in hell.

Each soldier was about in the same range of power level as super sayjin 2. A combined force of all those strengths could destroy Gohan and Goku's advanced powers. Ifrit will be a secondary helping with the soldiers in the plan to kill Gohan and Goku.

xxxx

There were thousands of soldiers that lined up the gigantic room. They were all called by Dabura, the rebel soldiers, because they rebelled against humanity. Their eyes glowed with bright red fire as their hearts were fueled with hatred bent on destroying humanity.

"Alright you are all here for one thing only, to defeat Goku and Gohan and destroy earth's power, and you will do it accordingly to my plan. You must also destroy parts of earth's habitats and environments by steps. Then you have to take control of the survivors and lead them to your rule. We will then rule earth and take it over as part of hell. Dende is the guardian of the earth and we have to overtake his role as the guardian of earth. To do that we have to kill him, that is terminate him completely" Dabura concluded his speech

The soldiers nodded and agreed, as Ifrit came into the large room and asked Dabura a question.

"Tell me Dabura why don't you just kill Gohan and Goku with me and leave the soldiers out?" Ifrit asked.

He responded "Because it will create more excitement, fun, violence and action. I need fighting and gore, this will provide it all.

Ifrit thought and laughed. "You're just too good Dabura, evil is in your blood, encrypted in your demented soul"

"Yes, and that is what makes me the demon king, don't you know that already. Now your duties are to finish of Gohan's weakened body and so as well Goku's after they fight the soldiers" Dabura said.

"Why can't I just fight them right away damn it" Ifrit replied.

"It wouldn't be fun, would it huh………" Dabura said.

"There is no way in getting around with you Dabura, I guess we will do it your way" Ifrit said.

Dabura patted him on the head again, as Ifrit responded…."Quit doing that, it's getting annoying"

xxxx

**Son Family House**

The baby started to cry again, but now even louder. "Why the heck is he crying Videl" Gohan said very annoyed at the noise.

Vegeta came into the room and told them finally why he was crying.

"Gohan don't you know why your son is crying so loud, it's a sign of trouble and I feel it already. I feel evil is rising from another dimension and it is coming to earth. I sense the ki already in my blood; you should feel it too, since you have mystic power"

"You always sense everything Vegeta, but why you, it's like you have a killer instinct. So Maybe you're right Vegeta, then what do we do"

"We wait and then we strike them full force. Inform Goku and the rest of the guys." Vegeta said.

Gohan nodded and agreed.

"Alright Vegeta I will, we will destroy these guys together. I must have forgotten how it feels to fight over these peaceful years, but I can't wait to fight again" Gohan replied

Gohan realized the baby stopped crying again, as he left the room and went to the z gang who were now zombies tired from the lack of sleep but started to doze off.

Gohan opened the door as everyone was dozing off.

Gohan yelled….."Hello!! Everyone get up now, we have business to take care of. Vegeta has just informed me that our peaceful years have come to a halt, maybe a long halt" Gohan informed the dozing of z gang.

Everyone was drooling.

"Listen up people, I'm serious. An evil is coming to earth and will attack soon, we are to stop it. That is why Gohan Jr was crying all night!!" Gohan screamed.

Everyone finally awoke at the voice of screaming 30 year old Gohan.

"So you're saying we have to fight again, and there will be no more peace" Goten said feeling disappointed.

"That's right Goten".

"Crap, why the hell do we have to fight again" said a disappointed trunk.

"That is our life Brother, and trunks, quit being an asshole" Gohan replied.

Gohan rejoined his attention to the rest of the z gang and started speaking to them again.

Gohan's eyes took the usual serious leadership look and the strong brotherly supportive look, as well as the wise sayjin look.

"Alright everyone now that you are all awake, I will tell you once more; we are going to be attacked. Vegeta senses it; I don't know why we don't sense it including you Goku. Vegeta has more sensing ki probably. Now we are to train for the next remaining day and get stronger so we can defeat this enemy. We are to protect Gohan jr in the process. So there has to be a safe place for him to hide. Did you all get that?"

"Yes, roger" Goku replied…..The others nodded.

"Alright now all of you go rest and sleep, we have but one day to do this, and we will train in the hyperbolic time chamber for a year" Gohan replied.

Next Chapter Is: Hyperbolic


	7. Hyperbolic

Gohan To The Max: The Birth Of Gohan Jr

Chapter 7

Hyperbolic

* * *

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter. In this chapter the z fighters enter the chamber to train for a year and talk more about their plans on the cycle of training for the year. 

Here is the next chapter.

xxxx

The z fighters finally were ready to enter the hyperbolic time chamber after getting time to rest. It was going to be a long year of hard training in the chamber, and they needed all they could have.

"Alright everyone get ready, get settled and loosen up your bodies because we are going in" Gohan announced as everyone. waited by Mr Popo who was about to open the door to the chamber.

Mr popo did his magic and the doors opened…."here enter all of you, the doors have been opened. Don't forget there is food in there that will last you all for one year exactly" Mr popo said.

Gohan agreed…"Listen to Mr Popo, he only means best"

Vegeta grinned and entered the chamber. As the rest entered after him…"What's the matter with him?" Goten asked.

"He's always cranky, ignore him..." Trunks replied.

"Alright everyone enjoy your wonderful stay at the chamber and have a pleasant comeback, I will open the doors in one year" Mr popo said.

Trunks started laughing like an idiot…..

"What's the matter numb brains" Vegeta said.

"I just realized why you're cranky Vegeta, he's is a little weird, you know Mr Popo" Trunks said.

Vegeta ignored Trunk's remark and didn't reply.

Trunks then said "Well you're on a grudge train, jeez dad you're always so depressed about everything."

xxxx

All the z fighters had assembled at the main area of the time chamber with the grumpy Vegeta. They all awaited the speech Vegeta and Gohan were about to give.

Vegeta told everyone to back away because the speech was important and will require a lot of yelling.

"Alright soldiers we have business to take care of and it must be taken care of in a very haste manner. We are to be attacked as Gohan already pointed out. Now we are to train like the living breathing sayjins we are and not hold back our selves. Trunks you better reach ssj3 because I'm tired of your ssj2. Goten you better too and Gohan calm down you're rich, baby problems aren't your thing. Videl I overheard your conversation…..Bulma can help with money but there's no need because chi chi's a princess for god's sakes. Back to the topic I was in the middle of, we have to attain strength and perseverance and fight through this fight like sayjins. Krillin you're human, but you count like the rest of us, and so do you yamcha"

Gohan was embarrassed after Vegeta's Speech a little bit. "Vegeta you don't have to pay us, we will get through the baby our selves"

"I've changed Gohan, even if I dislike some morons here and there who act like idiots full of confidence but have no real sense in themselves then I do have a weakness, but I'm different", I will help you if you need help" Vegeta said.

"Thank you Vegeta that means a lot to me" Gohan replied.

"Are you guys finished exchanging phone numbers, can we move on" trunks said.

"Shut your trap boy, or I'll shut it for you. Speak with respect to your elders" Vegeta screamed at him.

Trunks became quiet not saying another word.

Vegeta continued to speak. "Alright who wants to eat first before we start our training?"

Goku raised his hand up high in the air. "Me I do, I want to eat first"

"You're an idiot. You always eat first moron, everyone knows that with your humongous appetite" Vegeta grinned.

Goku frowned and put his hand down and didn't speak any more.

"It's OK dad, you'll eat everything any way, you always do, isn't it that way all the time" Gohan reassured Goku's sad face

All of a sudden Goku smiled again. "I will eat everything, on the table. All mine, all for me" Goku laughed hysterically.

At this point Vegeta rolled his eyes and everyone else yawned.

"Alright lets go set up the table. Goku you go put up plates since you can't handle food. Krillin you go to the fridge and take out the food. Spread it on the table with forks and knives. Gohan you get the napkins, "Why me, I'm not a nanny"….he said in awkwardness.

"I feel like it, go get the napkins Gohan" Vegeta said with a grin.

Gohan went to get the napkins.

After everything was set, yamcha set up all the chairs. They ate until sun down.

The food was great and plentiful and the whole z gang enjoyed it, but Goku ate most of it.

"Boy this stuff is good, burp, burp, gulp…." Goku said eating his last drumstick.

Next chapter is: Hyperbolic Training Begins

Author's Note: In the next chapter of Gohan To The Max: The Birth Of Gohan Jr the training in the hyperbolic chamber finally starts and the z fighters are pushed to new levels.

Find out more on the next chapter of Gohan To The Max: The birth Of Gohan Jr.


	8. Hyperbolic Training Begins

Gohan To The Max: The Birth Of Gohan Jr

Chapter 8

Hyperbolic Training Begins

Author's Note: Here is the next chapter.

* * *

xxxx 

After the day of eating food the training was to begin.

Everyone had waked up early in the morning for the first day of training, but no one of course was eager to start it any time soon until Gohan came into the picture.

As soon as he woke and dressed up in fighting clothes he quickly got everyone motivated.

Gohan didn't want to waste any time, so again with his loud voice he yelled "Everyone get the hell up this is not sleepy time, I guess that food really settled into you didn't it. Well you guys better get serious or I'll drill you all day"

Goku's eyes were closed while he stood drooling. "Hey dad, wake up!!, I'm trying to tell you something guys"

Goku woke up finally and stood attentively listening to Gohan. "What were you saying, that food made me sleepy"

"Are we going to train today or be sleeping zombies damn it! What is wrong with you people?" Gohan said very aggravated.

"We are just tired of you being so obsessive about bossing us around. Lets train, but ease up on treating us like we're your puppets" Krillin replied.

Vegeta spoke "I was being quiet for a while to test you idiots on how you have lazed over these past few years, and you really have"

"What is that supposed to mean Vegeta?" Krillin said.

"Exactly what I'm saying, you don't train for the apocalypse. Hell will soon cover earth and you don't perceive it, you freaking morons"

"We will train Vegeta, we have three years to do it in here, we can relax a little" Krillin said.

"The food has made you stupid hasn't it Krillin, even I don't go that low" Goku replied.

"Asshole, you're being mean Goku, you weren't like this when we were younger. Master Roshi should have tarred you with feathers when you were a boy, then you would be more polite speaking to your best friend" Krillin responded.

Gohan put his fist in his face. "People are you all nuts, can't you see the world is in danger. We have to fight, let us start training now before it's to late"

"Alright Gohan we'll start soon and get back here when we're dressed in our gi uniforms." Goku replied.

xxxx

**A Few Minutes Later**

xxxx

The z gang was all fitted in their gi uniforms in about 10 minutes after exiting the locker room. All of them had different types of styles of clothes reflecting their personal fighting art. Goku had a blue uniform on with a black belt and Gohan had a bright red gi with a black belt. Krillin had a white uniform with a black belt and Yamcha had a green uniform gi with a black belt. Vegeta had a black uniform with a black belt.

"Are we ready to fight Goku, because I'm sick of just playing lazed out games with all of you" Vegeta grumbled under his breath

Goten started getting bored…

"I feel kind of bored, let's fight already Goku, why do we have to be tired, let's just get ourselves together and train for the next three years that we're in here. You know time slows down in this chamber so we have to use the most out of it" Goten said in excitement now fully awake and ready to train.

"Alright I agree everyone lets start our training; Gohan you make the decision who goes first to train" Goku said.

"Hmmm, I think a Krillin VS Yamcha fight will be first. We should start light and then move on to stronger fighters" Goku replied.

Krillin and Yamcha looked at Goku and grinned. "Who are you calling not strong enough" Yamcha replied, as did Krillin

Goku laughed at their response. "Well you're not sayjins"

The two were mad and turned away from Goku and didn't speak to him.

"But you're both still powerful; you will fight first guys so get ready"

"Alright I will fight you Yamcha, but it won't be pretty" Krillin smirked.

"Are you sure about it, look who's talking, baldy with a head of hair"

"You'll pay for that remark Yamcha, it's on!" Krillin yelled.

Author's Note: Next Chapter Is: Krillin VS Yamcha


	9. Krillin VS Yamcha

Gohan To The Max: The Birth Of Gohan Jr

Chapter 9

Krillin VS Yamcha

* * *

Author's Note: In this chapter Krillin and Yamcha fight all out. 

Here is the next chapter.

xxxx

"Alright Yamcha you'll eat those words and never speak to me that way again", Krillin yelled as he started powering up

Krillin's ki began to increase dramatically and his muscles expand two inches. His aura was bright platinum and his hair stayed the same. Krillin continued to power up as the ground shook beneath him; he was now reaching the power level of a super sayjin 2. His aura became bright red with sparkles and electricity bouncing around him. He was in the ascended human state of power.

"Krillin I never knew you were this powerful, have you been hiding your power all this time since the fight with Gakril" Gohan asked.

"Do you remember the time when old kami awakened my powers with Gohan's as well on namek" Krillin said.

"Yes I do" Gohan replied.

"Well I've been training ever since Gakril's defeat. I know we have been lazy over the past couple of months because of the peace on earth, but my training was in secret"

"So you were pretending to be lazy but then training in secret and getting more powerful and stronger, that is weird Krillin. I don't get it why hide it?" Gohan said in curiosity

"18 barely lets me train with you guys because of Marron; if she knows about my training on a daily basis then I'll be in big trouble"

"I'll talk to her when we get out, start your fight with Yamcha now" Gohan replied.

Yamcha walked over closer to Krillin who was glowing with electricity and buffed up.

"Wow Krillin you are hella strong now, you look like Gohan during the cell games before he killed cell", Yamcha said

"Thanks Yamcha, now lets see what you got" Krillin said in excitement.

Yamcha got into stance and started to power up. His muscles started to expand and his veins appeared visibly on them. He yelled in anger as ki exploded from his body and electricity started sparkling around him. He continued to power up as the floor started to shake and his aura turned bright red. His power level was that of a super sayjin 2 and a half.

"Yamcha is a little stronger than Krillin. I can feel it in his ki" Vegeta said.

Both stood on opposite sides as their powers soared in the rooms.

"I never knew humans can be this powerful" Vegeta said in disbelief.

"Well some day they can be as powerful as a super sayjin 4. You will see it, it will just take time" Goku said.

Yamcha got into fighting stance and was ready to fight Krillin, as well as Krillin was ready to fight the same.

**The Fight Began**

Krillin started gathering a kamahamaha attack in his palms for a few seconds and shot it at Yamcha. Yamcha quickly deflected it with ease. Krillin teleported to Yamcha's side and side kicked him in the head. Yamcha then responded with a counter attack of his own with a palm fist to Krillin's stomach, both were mildly hurt.

"Lets take it up a notch Krillin, I'll beat you up more fast now" Yamcha said.

"That's what you thing Yamcha but I have a few tricks of my own up my sleeves" Krillin responded.

Yamcha yelled", Wolf Fang Fist" He dashed at Krillin with the attack at a fast pace not holding back.

Yamcha's attack hit Krillin straight to the face and arms and abdomen. Krillin was bleeding in the nose slightly as of now. He was upset he couldn't dodge the attack.

"Damn you Yamcha, You'll pay for that, I can't believe I couldn't counter that attack. Well I told you I have some tricks of my own didn't I. I will show you them now"

"Like you scare me Krillin, I don't give a rat's ass about your tricks"

"Wash your mouth with soap Yamcha. Speak properly" Krillin said.

"I'll speak however I want, it's a free country"

Krillin started gathering a Distructo Disk the size of Texas. It was the largest Distructo disk he ever produced. He was going to project it straight at Yamcha. "Dodge this bastard" Krillin said in laughter

Yamcha was in big trouble now, how was he going to out run this huge disk.

"You think he's going to make it, or be sliced in half" Vegeta said

"I think he's fast enough to dodge it, but that disk is quiet big, he can be nicked" Gohan replied.

Yamcha started flying at hyper speeds as the disk followed him every where he went. "Damn I can't ditch it" Yamcha said to himself……

Yamcha tried to fly faster but the disk was still on his tail no matter what.

"Are you getting tired there Yamcha. I hope you don't wet your pants or anything" Krillin said.

Yamcha had only one thing to do to counter it with his own energy somehow.

"I have to absorb it. I can do it but it needs concentration" Yamcha said to himself…..

Yamcha concentrated as the disk hit him and it absorbed into his body. Everyone stood astonished at what just happened. Krillin couldn't believe too.

"How did you do that Yamcha, no one has ever absorbed my attack before. You are the first person to do it" Krillin said in awe.

"Master Roshi taught me it a long time ago, only humans can learn this technique" Yamcha replied.

"Amazing, just incredible, I wonder why that old geezer didn't teach me the attack"

"Don't worry Krillin you were to young to be taught it at the time and too immature. Now let's continue the fight" Yamcha said.

Krillin agreed.

Alright let us continue the fight then shall we.

Krillin teleported to Yamcha's right side and uppercutted him in the jaw followed by a knee to the side of the neck which caused Yamcha to fall of balance for a few seconds. He then went into hyper mode and continued his onslaught of kicks and punches onto Yamcha's body. Yamcha fell to the ground bruised somewhat with a bloody lip.

Yamcha shook it off and started to make his multi form technique. He split into four forms of himself. There were now four Yamchas in the chamber. Each Yamcha encircled Krillin and started to throw continues melee energy beams at him. The beams were going so fast that Krillin could barely manage to keep up with blocking them. He was simultaneously hit with most of the attacks causing tremendous pain to his body.

Krillin was getting fatigued at this point, but was still hanging on.

Krillin began to power up more as his muscles expanded even further. His electricity encompassing his body increased as well and he started to look like Brolly. Krillin was mad and his rage was seen through his red eyes. His power level was now that of a Super Sayjin 3.

"Let's fight" Krillin said.

Next Chapter Is: Mystic Human

Special Note: In the next chapter Krillin fights Yamcha in the Mystic Human stage. I will announce Krillin's power level in the next chapter. Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter of Gohan To The Max The Birth Of Gohan Jr


	10. Mystic Human

Gohan To The Max: The birth Of Gohan Jr

Chapter 10

Mystic Human

* * *

Author's Note: This chapter will introduce Krillin's mystic stage. 

Here is the next chapter.

xxxx

Krillin stood there with vibrating red eyes pulsating under his eyebrows. He was angry with rage. He was a monster waiting to erupt and kill all in its prey and kill fast. Yamcha was staring back in fear and shame at himself.

"You're dead Yamcha and you're going to pay. I'm going to wipe you off the face of this mother earth"

Goku didn't recognize Krillin, he was different, his personality changed drastically.

"What's with Krillin, he doesn't seem his usual self. It's like he changed into a different person." Goku said in curiosity

"He attained a similar stage as I am in father, can't you see it in his posture and stance, facial expression and eyes"

"Gohan do you mean your mystic powers, but that's only accessible to you. I doubt that Krillin can achieve that by a mile" Goku replied.

"Well you're looking at the first mystic human" Gohan replied.

"Amazing, Krillin can actually achieve that and handle it for so long without fatigue" Goku said.

Krillin made the first move and teleported so fast that no one could see him except Goku and Gohan. He hit Yamcha with a devastating punch to the face that sent saliva spurting out of his mouth. Yamcha fell to the ground dazed as Krillin kneed him into the air and then uppercut him back to the ground creating a huge creator that vibrated in the chamber.

Yamcha was bloody and bruised with torn clothes and black and blue marks. He was fatigued and in pain. He still didn't give up. Yamcha started gathering a kamahamaha wave x2. His ki increased at his palms and he formed a huge kamahamaha that was humongous and shot it at Krillin. Yamcha then started powering up his kamahamaha to x4 kamahamaha…."AHHHHHH!!!!!! He yelled as the kamahamaha started to cause the chamber to shake. Krillin was standing not even moving and was hit by the attack; he blocked it and started countering it with force. It was overpowering him. Krillin's rage increased as his ki started to skyrocket more….. Krillin formed his own kamahamaha as he doubled it in size and force. The amount of energy was too much for Yamcha's kamahamaha and it quickly was overpowered. Yamcha was hit and fell unconscious.

Yamcha lay almost dead, but still alive…….

Krillin went back to his regular form and gave some of his energy to Yamcha to heal Yamcha's body.

Yamcha stood up and realized he had lost to Krillin and accepted that he was weaker than Krillin.

Goku couldn't believe how powerful Krillin had become; he was as strong as a super sayjin 3.

"You're amazing Krillin, I congratulate you for showing me your true power now you're truly one of us"

Krillin shrugged in embarrassment for the comment Goku made and said " Goku like you never knew I was strong, you nincompoop"

"You're too funny Krillin, you're just hilarious" Goku replied.

Gohan started to speak again in all of this excitement. "Guys who will fight next, decide now"

"Alright brother me and trunks will fight next" Goten replied.

"Are you sure, because this has to be a serious fight, not simple stuff but rigorous fighting"

Goten laughed.

"It's going to be serious fighting Goten, isn't it and stop laughing" Trunks said.

"Of course it is, it always is with you Trunks, you're always serious", Goten said in response

Trunks grinned at Gotens comments.

"Shut up Goten…..we're not 11 anymore, we're adults and we're still acting like kids"

"Both of you shut up will ya!!!!!!" Vegeta said.

"Alright now that everyone is quiet we can start Goten's and Trunk's fight" Gohan announced.

Author's Note: Next Chapter is Goten VS Trunks

Special Note: In The next chapter Goten fights Trunks and they reach new levels.

* * *

Now for what I promised Krillin's Mystic Human power Level and Yamcha's power level in the fight during this chapter was. 

**Mystic Human Krillin **- **400,000,000**

**Super Yamcha- 290,000,000**


	11. Goten VS Trunks

Gohan To The Max

Chapter 11

Goten VS Trunks

* * *

Author's Note: In this chapter Goten and Trunks fight. 

Here is the next chapter.

xxxx

Everyone waited as Trunks and Goten were preparing to fight in the hyperbolic time chamber. Trunks got into fighting stance as did Goten.

"Are you ready Goten, because we have to be serious when we fight" Trunks said.

"I'm going to give it all I got" Goten replied.

Trunks flew towards Goten at full speed and hit him in the jaw nicking him across the cheek. Goten got a little dazed but regained his composure and then teleported towards trunks side and side kicked him in the head. Trunks countered with a roundhouse kick to the stomach and then produced an energy ball in his hand as he shot it at Goten who barely blocked it.

"Why don't we take it up a notch Goten, lets both turn super Sayjin" Trunks said.

Trunks started powering up as his ki increased dramatically. The chamber began to shake slightly as the ground vibrated. Trunk's hair grew a little and slight electricity was seen around his body.

Goten began to power up as his ki started increasing at a high rate. Electricity slightly revolved around his body. Goten then was ready to fight.

"I'm ready Trunks" Goten said.

Goten teleported away from Trunks and started gathering a huge kamahamaha wave. He then shot it at Trunks who tried to counter it but was unable with its sheer force. Trunks fell to the ground bruised and bloody….but he got up and regained his composure. Trunks flew at lightning speeds towards Goten and hit him with consecutive blows to the head and neck. Goten tried blocking most of the attacks and was successful but one he wasn't so successful. Trunks hit him with a fast jab to the right cheek. Goten became unfocused for a Mila second just a second to slow for a moment of an advantage to trunks. Trunks saw the advantage and produced the solar flare attack.

The attack blinded Goten; he couldn't see anything for about fifteen seconds. Trunks gathered his kamahamaha and shot it at Goten. The attack reached 13 seconds and Goten still couldn't see anything, he was hit with the attack.

Goten fell to the ground apparently unconscious. After being unconscious for a minute he opened his eyes and stood up; his shirt was torn and covered with blood and his skin covered with black and blue marks.

"So have you had enough Goten, or do you want to die. I will not give up and you know I'm stronger than you"

"I will never give up, why don't we take it up a notch again shall we Trunks" Goten replied.

Goten started powering up as his hair grew a little longer and a lot of electricity was now circling his body. The chamber started shaking more violently. His ki increased dramatically and his body became leaner.

Trunks powered up into ssj2 as well.

The two got into their fighting stances and were ready to unleash hell in their ascended ssj levels.

"You're done for Trunks, I will wipe you of the face of the earth" Goten said now with a serious tone.

"Wow I never seen this side of you Goten"

Goten created multiple after images of himself and then blasted toward trunks at full speed. Trunks started charging up his blaster cannon, one of his more powerful attacks. It grew wider and bigger as he put more energy into it. With full force he shot it at Goten as the other half sayjin took it with no problem and deflected it with ease.

"How the hell….." Trunks thought

Goten in response started charging up a mega masenko. He made it in concentration with as much power as he could. Goten then shot his attack at Trunks as he teleported out of its direction barely getting nicked by it in the side.

Trunks started powering up more as his muscles increased in size and his ki grew slightly. He had more power now.

He flew towards Goten and hit him in the head devastatingly with a hard elbow. Goten flew through a column in the chamber to the ground and was now a little slowed down. Goten stood up with a few bruises and black and blue marks.

He started powering up and increased his power but didn't stop…he continued to push himself. "You'll pay Trunks, I'm not a wimp….I'm a fighter like my father"

Goten's hair came down to his shoulders as electricity ran all around him; he was now a super sayjin 3.

"Are you in ssj 3 Goten, before me" Trunks said in disbelief.

"You're looking at it and now you're a gonner"

Goten started to charge up a kamahamaha in his hands and shot it at trunks, which trunks was actually countering with all he had left. Then trunks couldn't fight anymore and was hit dead on. He lay bloody on the ground, but then still managed to get up and had the guts to keep on fighting. Trunks teleported to Goten's side and with the speed he had left punched Goten in the face followed with a side kick and a huge spirit cannon that expelled all his energy towards Goten. Goten fell to the ground bruised himself yet not tired at all. Trunks had lost.

Trunks barely managed to stand up and admitted defeat.

Vegeta stared at him in disbelief. "You lost to that wimp, how could you" Vegeta said having no more words for him.

"Who are you calling a wimp Vegeta that is my son you know. We are fighting next so we will settle this by that comment you just made", Goku said with a grin on his face

"Now you're starting to sound like your wife" Vegeta replied.

"Let's keep it in the fight Vegeta….It's going to be a long fight" Goku replied.

"I can't wait for this, it's going to be awesome" Krillin commented.

Yamcha sighed. "Another fight between two full blooded Sayjins, exciting"

"If you weren't this weak Yamcha I'd give you a good beating!!" Vegeta said in rage.

"Calm down Vegeta, geez "Gohan said ……

Gohan started to speak again.

"So we have decided Goku and Vegeta will fight next."

Author's Note: Next Chapter is: Goku VS Vegeta


	12. Goku VS Vegeta

Gohan To The Max: The Birth Of Gohan Jr

Chapter 12

Goku VS Vegeta

**

* * *

Goku VS Vegeta Battle part 1**

"Alright lets get to the fight, this will be a payback to what you said about my wife Vegeta" Goku said angrily.

Vegeta laughed at Goku like an idiot. "You're a moron Kakarott"

"Vegeta are you planning for a death sentence, then you have got one", Goku replied double in fury

"I see you're breaking into a tamper tantrum, don't pee in your pants, Kakarott"

"I'm warning you Vegeta pipe it down and lets leave the remarks to the fight" Goku said in hesitation to go crazy on Vegeta

"Kakarott give me all you have, I'll show you the pain Frieza showed you!!" Vegeta yelled.

"That's it you son of a…." Goku said without hesitation this time.

Goku started powering up as electricity surrounded his body and the ground began to shake violently. His aura grew brighter and hair turned bright yellow. He was in super sayjin 2.

Vegeta turned to ssj2 as well after his transformation. "You're dead Kakarott, and I'm calling you kakarott to annoy you"

"I don't care" Goku replied.

Vegeta made the first move as he teleported towards Goku. He tried punching Goku in the face but his hand was caught in Goku's grasp. Vegeta then punched with the other hand and Goku grabbed that hand too. Goku then hit Vegeta in the stomach with his right leg where the opening was before Vegeta could hit him with his legs.

Vegeta felt the pain hard in his stomach but he coughed it out and continued to fight.

"Nice trick kakarott….You're making me angry actually quiet pissed for the matter" Vegeta said.

"Good, now you'll feel more pain", Goku replied as he quickly started exchanging fists and kicks with Vegeta at light speed.

Each were getting hit consecutively by the other as Vegeta roundhoused Goku in the face and Goku kneed Vegeta back in the face in turn. They both fell to the ground creating dents in the floor.

"Lets take it up a notch shall we" Vegeta said.

Vegeta started powering up into super Vegeta form. He had more electricity and muscles as his ki was sky rocketing.

Goku started to power up into ssj3 as his hair grew longer and electric volts flashed around Goku's aura. Goku continued to power up until he was in full power like Vegeta.

"You're strong but not strong enough, any way we can't go past ssj4 in here or the chamber will erupt" Goku said.

"I'm ready now to beat you Kakarott and I'm not transforming to ssj4 to do it" Vegeta said in confidence.

"You forget I'm still always more powerful than you" Goku said.

"Fight me with legs and arms, not words fool", Vegeta said as he made the first move again.

**Goku VS Vegeta Battle Part 2**

Vegeta pounded Goku consecutively with full force of devastating punches to the face. Goku spit out saliva and blood. Vegeta continued his assault as he kneed Goku in the stomach the way Goku kneed Vegeta. Then he created a blast of energy ki right in front of Goku that threw Goku to the floor. Goku fell to the ground mildy hurt.

"That stung a little Vegeta, you're pretty good on your feet" Goku said.

Goku flew in the air as Vegeta teleported into the skies of the chamber. They both started exchanging blasts of ki that caused tremors in the chamber. The z gang were astonished at the power the two were emitting. Then the two full blooded Sayjins made contact as their fists and legs connected with sparks. They were both moving so fast, they could barely be seen.

Vegeta started gathering a big bang attack in his hands and Goku a kamahamaha in his.

The chamber was shaking uncontrollably as the two were fighting for power over each other. Goku's kamahamaha overrode Vegeta's attack. Vegeta was then bloody and bruised on the floor….

"Are you ready to give up Vegeta" Goku said.

"Not on your dragon balls"

Vegeta immediately transformed into ssj4….which took very little time. It was his innate form.

Goku did as well….red fur grew over his body and a tail grew from his back. His eyes turned yellow and hair jet black.

"Now let's finish this……..!!!!!" Goku said.

"So quick are you Kakarott……." Vegeta called him by his old name.

**Goku VS Vegeta Battle Part 3**

Both Sayjin started powering up in their super sayjin 4 forms. Their ki was amazing as it started destroying the chamber gradually.

"We can't be in this form for too long" Goku said.

"Hush Kakarott and fight me….." Vegeta replied.

He made the first move as he created an after image of himself then at the speed of light side kicked Goku, but Goku caught Vegeta's leg and twisted it as Vegeta's whole body twisted out of balance and fell to the floor.

"Damn you kakarott, you'll pay for that"

Goku started shooting melee energy beams at Vegeta so fast and so many Vegeta couldn't block them. He was hit with all of them. Vegeta started powering up to 50 percent ssj4. He then teleported to Goku and massively hit Goku with an uppercut to the jaw. Goku felt the pain and was sent backwards a few feet. Vegeta then assaulted Goku with a beam attack towards his left shoulder that hurt Goku. Goku grabbed his left shoulder in pain as Vegeta roundhoused him in the face knocking him off his feet.

He grappled Goku in a Chokehold and didn't let go, till Goku turned ssj4 Full power.

Goku started to power as his ki was sparkling with energy and bolts of electricity.

Vegeta powered up to full power as well….showing the same characteristics.

The chamber was in danger of being destroyed.

"Guys can you tone it down a tad, the chamber can't handle all this power", Gohan replied the wind and gust in his hair. But Goku and Vegeta weren't listening.

"Now you're dead Goku, I'm going to wipe of the face of the earth" Vegeta said in confidence.

"Like you said lets just fight and see the talking in the fight smart ass" Goku replied.

"Aren't you a little out of your usual self Kakarott" Vegeta replied.

"Well after you do all this you still don't know why I call you a smart ass, you never learn Vegeta do you" Goku replied

"I'm smart what are you then, huh moron. That makes you the opposite…" Vegeta said.

"I'm not arguing with you in ssj4, lets end this damn it", Goku said

The other half of the z gang were sleeping at this point from Goku's and Vegeta's pointless conversation.

**Goku VS Vegeta Battle Part 4**

Goku made the first move as he quickly averted Vegeta's multiple energy beams and ki blasts. He then jabbed him in the face and back kicked him in the abdomen. Goku grabbed Vegeta by his arms and spun him in the air throwing him up high in the air then elbowing him down to the ground causing a quake. Vegeta felt his joints and arms swell with pain. He was bruised and sore. He quickly stood up from Goku's attack and continued to fight.

"Goku damn you have improved over the years since Gakril. Well now you'll see my Big Bang Attack in full power SSJ4" Vegeta said

Vegeta started gathering the Big bang attack as it accumulated in his hands and he poured all his ssj4 energy into it. Goku started to gather a 10x kamahamaha.

The Chamber was being erupted from the inside.

Outside At Kami's Lookout

"They're using to much power…the chamber can't handle it, it will rupture" Mr. popo said to Korrin.

Korrin replied "Tell them to stop it….." Korrin said.

"I can't, I don't have powers like that. Only king kai has them" Mr. popo replied.

Back In The Chamber

"Stop it!!! Or you'll destroy the fabrics of time. If you destroy the chamber, time will be uneven and forever lost" King Kai said to Goku telepathically.

Goku evaded the attack as it was about to hit the chamber.

"No! If it hits the chamber a portal from hell will open….." King kai said.

The attack hit the chamber as a blue portal opened in the time chamber.

"What the hell, what's that" Krillin said in confusion. The Z gang looked in shock at what just happened

"What have you done Vegeta" King Kai said.

Out of the portal came out a huge beast, his name was Ifrit.

"Looks like I didn't have to wait for Dabura to open the portal, it opened itself in my room chamber. Now I'll kill you all myself. Soon Dabura will find the portal's location and come into this world too, but you'll all be dead by then" Ifrit said.

**Next Chapter is- The Spirit Of Fire**

**Author's Note: In The next chapter Ifrit talks about himself and then fights Goku and Vegeta.**

**

* * *

Special Note: Gohan didn't train in this chapter, but he doesn't need much training because of his mystic powers. He's more of a leader than a fighter now because he can outmatch anyone in a fight. He's stronger than SSJ7 so he's like a God. Remember in Gohan To The Max his pure Energy Form was that of a ssj6 now it is that of a SSJ7 and a half. I'm preparing Gohan Jr in his teen years for part 3 of the Gohan To The Max series which will follow this one. This one that you're reading now is Gohan To The Max part 2, and the next will start with Gohan Jr in his teen years. This on will end with him being 8 years old.**


	13. The Spirit Of Fire

Gohan To The Max: The Birth Of Gohan Jr

Chapter 13

The Spirit Of Fire

* * *

Ifrit stood in his fiery self looking at the z fighters as they stared back at him looking at his figure. He was a tall seven foot fire spirit demon. Fire was emitting from his body and orifices. His head was nestled with two horns that were sharpened to the core. He looked savage, like a beast from the inner depths of hell from which he came from. 

Ifrit had only one thing on his mind; to eliminate the z fighters and earth. He was bent on doing that today with all the power that he had attained through Dabura's training. Ifrit was a smart creature and had remarkable abilities that even the Sayjins would have tough times to fight against.

His powers were majestic; dealing with magic. Unlike ki, magic was different. Magic can be changed and manipulated more efficiently than ki. He had the upper hand. Ifrit new exactly what he was doing.

So he had entered the portal that was connected to both worlds; which were the earthly and the hell. He came to earth to destroy all and was about to find out if his succession was to arise or fall.

"Why have you come here Ifrit?" Vegeta asked angrily

"Don't you already know I came here to kill you all. Including this marvelous planet" Ifrit said in response.

"Do you really think you can take on all of us" Gohan replied knowing that it was impossible.

"I think I can. I have a secret I can use against you that you don't possess" Ifrit replied.

"We think you're bluffing, so prove it. Or get out and stop wasting our time!" Trunks yelled annoyed at the horned guy

Ifrit agreed to prove his significance.

He created a fireball in his hand more powerful than a spirit bomb.

"Look at that power Gohan….how is he producing---I think it's a trick he can't produce that much" Goku babbled.

Ifrit laughed at the comment that was said.

"It is no trick. My body produces immense pyro kinetic energy. You Sayjins think your powers are the fiercest well you haven't seen nothing yet" Ifrit replied

Gohan did not believe a word that Ifrit was saying at first; he didn't trust his words at all.

"I don't believe that's real power until you use it on me. So try hitting me with that fire ball when I'm in my chao light form; ass hole," Gohan replied seeing how pathetic Ifrit will be in a few seconds.

"You might be stronger than me but you're in no way more creative than me" Ifrit said laughing in insanity.

"Now we must leave this chamber in order for me to make this transformation so please lets teleport outside the chamber instantly," Gohan replied

Ifrit agreed to the command that Gohan gave him and they both teleported outside of the chamber. The others did as well.

**Outside**

The z gang stood watching Gohan transform into his chao light form. It was a long process that would take a long time.

The skies darkened and the winds picked up gradually as the ground shook violently. Gohan's power increased way beyond ssj6 as ripples of time tore apart the universe. Holes broke the skies apart; the earth was now in total chaos.

Gohan reached his Light form finally.

He stood there illuminated in pure light as a shining form of energy.

"Fight me now Ifrit and see if you can match me" Gohan said amused at Ifrit's response

Ifrit laughed and stared at Gohan.

"You think you scare me with all that power Gohan. It doesn't matter how much power you have. You will never beat me" Ifrit said in confidence

Gohan was outraged at this.

"You're bluffing again, lets end this" Gohan said. He shot a pure energy blast at Ifrit who absorbed it with ease.

Gohan was shocked. "How did you do that?" Gohan asked bewildered

"Magic, I told you already. I possess those abilities greater than yours" Ifrit said.

* * *

Next Chapter Is: Ki VS Magic 


	14. Ki VS Magic

Gohan To The Max: The Birth Of Gohan Jr

Chapter 14

Ki VS Magic

* * *

Gohan was confused after he saw Ifrit absorb his attack. He couldn't believe that this amount of energy could be consumed by another person. His Ki was way above ssj7 and that was godly power which no mere non sayjin can handle. 

"Explain how you are absorbing so much power Beast. It is downright impossible for beings to do that unless you are ungodly with a new form of power unheard of" Gohan said.

Ifrit smirked.

"My power is out of your perception and which you cannot fully comprehend. I will try to explain it to you" Ifrit said.

"Alright explain yourself, because this better be good. I still don't get what the hell is happening around here" Gohan replied.

Ifrit continued with his speech as he explained his powers to the z gang. Ifrit explained the coexistence of spirits in the universe that bounded the heavens together. He explained how he was part of the five elements of spirits that surrounded the galaxies.

"I'm the fire spirit; I am to protect the fire regions of my home planet. The planet was all covered with fire except the middle part that had a river flowing down the center. I gained my magical powers since birth and could handle any level of Ki energy with ease the opposite of magical energy. Dabura the demon king noticed my abilities and kidnapped me; he showed me a greater path to salvation after that. There was a better path to freedom with him because when I was on my planet I was enslaved by the gods. Now I feel free as a bird but time has come to follow his commands. So now I came to kill you by his serving.

"Do you really want to sink that low Ifrit. Don't you know he is using you" Gohan said trying to convince Ifrit to surrender his evil ways.

Ifrit grinned at Gohan's remark.

"He would never betray me. He's my loyal friend. We are together in destroying you all" Ifrit said showing respect and loyalty to his master.

"Are you sure about that; look at what you are doing and think again" Gohan added.

Ifrit ignored that comment and replied..." What do you know you measly sayjin. You're pathetic just like the rest of your kind and you will never amount to anything. You will always see the world as to save. You really have to think differently, not saving the world but saving yourselves" Ifrit said in reply.

"Well well well, here it comes the all knowing wise one. It looks like you know everything there is to know about life don't you" Gohan said.

Ifrit smirked with an evil grin. "As a matter of fact I do my very good friend, I know more than you will ever know" Ifrit replied like the devil he was.

The z gang noticed how the conversation was going and Vegeta had enough of this bastard. He started getting really angry. Vegeta came over towards Gohan and motioned him to step out of the way for him to do the talking.

"What are you doing Vegeta you know you can't match him" Goku said in a loud whisper.

"Shut up kakarott! I'll handle this myself, just don't get in my way" Vegeta said in a harsh tone that echoed all around.

Vegeta turned around to look at Ifrit with his eyes looking straight at his enemy. Vegeta was angrier than ever before but he knew he couldn't match him in force.

"You're dead meat ass hole you hear me. I'm going to fry you like eggs on a hot day" Vegeta said.

Ifrit laughed a bit and then spit at his face. Vegeta wiped of the saliva. "You shouldn't have done that my friend. I'm not myself when I'm angry" Vegeta said.

"No vegeta he'll just absorb it" Gohan said.

Vegeta started powering up to ssj6 as the ground shook beneath him. The clouds darkened and the wind rose in the sky. Everything went chaotic as he stood there in ssj6 form. Ifrit started absorbing all attacks that Vegeta was shooting at him. Vegeta had a plan of course.

"Eat this bastard...Ultimate Big Bang Attack...!!!...the energy flew towards Ifrit who couldn't counter it because of its immense power. He could only absorb it. He tried absorbing it...

"I think he can't absorb that much energy, that's his weakness" Gohan said to Goku.

"Let's put in our energy as well guys, come on he'll get disoriented" Goku said to the rest.

Everyone formed kamahamaha's and shot it at Ifrit. The energy was so much that Ifrit couldn't absorb anymore. His body began to erupt...

The z gang put in more energy as he finally exploded. A huge energy wave was felt across the landscape and as it subsided, Ifrit was finally gone or was he.

xxxx

In 10 minutes the fire spirit reformed at a different location where there was an abundance of pyro kinetic energy.

As the z gang was recovering from the blast he appeared again in their sight alive.

"He's not dead!!!!!!!" Gohan yelled...

* * *

Next Chapter Is: Immortality 


	15. Immortality

Gohan To The Max: The Birth Of Gohan Jr

Chapter 15

Immortality

* * *

They were shocked that he stood there all reformed and very much alive. They just didn't want to believe their eyes that after that much power he still bounced back. 

"Father, how did he recover from that?" Goten asked his dad in fear.

Gohan didn't have an answer at first he stood looking at Ifrit who was now getting very angry.

Flames were rising off Ifrit's body slowly and his eyes reddened heavily. The temperature outside started to rise gradually.

"Is it me or is it getting hot in here guys; it feels like an oven" Trunks said.

"You little ants are going to sizzle right now" Ifriit whispered.

"Stay back everyone I'll take care of him and this time I won't lose" Vegeta said.

Goku grabbed Vegeta's shoulder. "Wait Vegeta lets fuse" Goku said.

Vegeta laughed in hysterics at Goku's remark.

"You think I'm going through that again then you got another thing coming" Vegeta said.

Goku grinned and seriously tucked at Vegeta's Shoulder…. "I'm serious…" Goku said.

Vegeta decided to fuse…

FUSION…….

After they fused Goku and Vegeta were Gogeta.

"I am Gogeta the might fused warrior that will destroy you"

Ifrit laughed at the power from Gogeta.

"It doesn't matter how much power you have because you will never beat me" Ifrit said.

"Is that so, we will see in this fight" Gogeta said

Gogeta started to power up to ssj3 as his hair grew to his feet. His electricity surrounded his body and the earth began to shake. Winds picked up as Gogeta's ki skyrocketed.

Gogeta teleported towards Ifrit and hit him in the face, Smashing his head in two. Then he side kicked him with his left foot to his right rib breaking every single part of the ribcage hearing it collapse.

Gogeta took Ifrit by the neck and squeezed the life out of him as he kneed him in his jewels. Then he gathered a Ki blast and shot it towards his chest impeding his breathing.

Ifrit was unconscious all twisted and beaten up, bloody and had a lot of broken bones. Slowly his body began to reshape and reform as he rose up.

"What the hell he's alive. I don't get it and with no scratches anymore" Gogeta said.

Ifrit laughed.

Gogeta began turning ssj4 as his ki increased more and his body grew fur.

"Your transformations won't help you. I'm immortal so you can't do shit" Ifrit replied.

Everyone stared at him in awe at the moment he said that.

"You're bluffing. I know it, it must be a trick of some sort" Gogeta said.

"So how am I still alive after being pummeled by your power" Ifrit said.

"You're not immortal liar, stop lying. I'm going to end this right now" Gogeta said.

Ifrit started to raise his energy slightly. He got prepared for Gogeta's attack.

"DRAGON FIST ATTACK"---Gogeta shot it at Ifrit who absorbed it.

His skin started to break apart gradually but this time he came on the offense.

"Feel my power…HELL FIRE----" Ifrit shot the blast towards earth as he put more energy into it.

Dabura teleported from hell….."Great job on doing all the work for me….Ifrit" Dabura said.

"Shut up you moron I am not under your control….. Any more you die with them. They all die" Ifrit yelled.

Ifrit obliterated Dabura right in front of everybody.

Ifrit's power grew as he became uncontrolled.

"Do something Gohan…..please we're all going to die" Goku said.

"We have to send him to the dead zone" Gohan said.

Ifrit's Hellfire hit earth before Gohan finished his last word…………………….

xxxxx

2 nano seconds later a dead planet extinct of civilization was left Ifrit had completely destroyed it.

He left earth feeling it not worthy of control anymore. He was of to seek a different planet that had richer civilizations to conquer with greater powers.

xxxx

A baby boy was frozen in a capsule deep in an underground chamber….all alone the only survivor on the planet.

The End

* * *

Author's Note: The next story is going to be a continuation of the Gohan To The Max Series but will be a whole different series called The Gohan Jr Chronicles, coming 2008. It will be an Adventure genre series. 


End file.
